Blood Limits of the Mist
by Kori0320
Summary: Kimimaro met Zabuza and Haku in one world but left them be to complete his mission to destroy the Mist. What if he abandon that mission for a new purpose with Zabuza? How would things change? I suck at summaries... Fem Haku!
1. Chapter 1

Water poured down a young boys face as he ran through the rain. Knowing full well that soon the water would be replaced by blood, the boy gripped a small blade in his hand. The blade wasn't like any metal knife or sword, no it was a blade made of bone. To whom the bone belonged to, was the wielder. He moved swiftly through the rain towards the village hidden in the mist. Which used to be his home, before his clan decided it was time to slaughter the people there. His clan full of barbarians, and murderers, the ones who killed without purpose and enjoy the taste of blood on their hands.

The young boy had bone white hair and mint green eyes. Above his eyes were two purple dots marking him as a member of his clan. The kaguya clan.

Up ahead on the road the boy saw two figures, one was a little shorter then him while the other looks to be a tall man. On the man's back was a sword that looked as if it could cleave him in half with only the effort to swing it. As the boy approached he held up his bone blade and asked the man a question. " Are you from the mist?" The white haired boy asked.

The man simply glared at the boy with no emotion in his eyes. His mouth and nose were bandagd so the boy couldn't read his facial expressions at all. " No..." The man said just loud enough to be heard before trying to walk past the boy.

The boy looked between the man and his companion. Who appear to be a young girl with black hair. She simply smiled at the boy before he turned his attention to the man. That's when he noticed the tall man's headband. A headband from the mist as well as a Jonin vest. " Liar!" The boy shouted as he jumped up to stab the man with his blade. The man simply grunted and with blinding speed grabed his blade from his back and sliced down at the boy.

The boy was knocked back barely able to avoid it, but with a gash down his chest. He felt so many emotion at once. Shock, fear, pain, cold. None of them good. He looked up to the man as he placed the blade from his back and sliced down at the boy.

The boy was knocked back barely able to avoid it, but with a gash down his chest. He felt so many emotion at once. Shock, fear, pain, cold. None of them good. He looked up to the man as he placed the blade back on his back his eyes showing an emotion at last. Amusement. "You're from the clan of barbarians of the mist. The Kaguya clan are you not?" The man asked walking closer and crouching in front of the child " They have sealed their fate with this little slaughter they planned tonight. I see potential in you boy. If you wish to not die without purpose, follow me. I'll show you a purpose worth dying for. " The man stood up straight and began to walk away " Make your decision now boy. Haku come! " He shouted as the girl quickly began to follow. The boy sat there thinking for a bit. He grunted as he slowly got up feeling blood drip down his chest from the gash.

The girl, Haku, looked at him and then back to the man. " Lord Zabuza, I wish to at least aid him with his wound. " she said asking for permission. The man, Zabuza simply grunted in approval as the girl ran up to him. She pulled some bandages and a needle from her bag. The boy groans as she stitches the wound together, quite surprised at how good she was with a needle. When she started to wrap the bandage around him she moved her mouth to ask" If you don't mind me asking, what is your name? You have a name right?"

The boy looked up to her, his eyes not showing any emotion anymore. He wasn't really prepared for the help or the question. It took a while before he could finally gather the words. " K-kimimaro..."


	2. Chapter 2: Sharpening the Tool

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did though I would have done more with Kimimaro like I am now.

18 months later

" Is that all you can do boy?!" That was all Kimimaro heard. His ears were ringing and his eye sight was blurry. He was sure that last blow gave him a concussion. Trying to regain focus, his sight began to clear as he looked up at the man in front of him. The man, if you could call him that, Zabuza. Zabuza pointed his wicked blade at Kimimaro and his expression showed nothing but disappointment. " I thought I trained you better then that! If you can't make a bone strong enough to take a hit from my execution blade then, what good are you!"

Kimimaro slowly stood up and looked down at his hands. They were shaking mildly. Zabuza's training was harsh but he being able to see the results. As Kimimaro looked toward the ground, he saw his bones... Everywhere. The ground was litterred with blades of bone, Like a layer of dead ferns on the ground. The ones that kept breaking, breaking after taking strike after strike from Zabuza's executioner blade. If he tried to pull that many bones out a year ago, he didn't think he would live to tell the tale. But then, since he had moved past his old limits, he could do so much more.

Kimimaro looked up to Zabuza as he moved his right hand to his left elbow. Slowly a handle of bone pushed out his skin, grabbing it, he pulled out a bone blade, about as long as his forearm. Kimimaro raise his blade, with a determined face. 'I cannot fail Lord Zabuza' he thought to himself.

Zabuza couldn't help but grin as he saw Kimimaro's face. When Kimimaro dashes at Zabuza, Zabuza raised his sword to parry. Kimimaro slashed his blade downward, Zabuza brought his blade up and met Kimimaro's strike. Zabuza's strength and the size of his blade was too much for Kimimaro, launching him back.

Kimimaro held a firm grip to the handle of his blade, even when he hit the ground. Quickly looking over to his blade, he saw that his blade was still intact. Looking up to Zabuza, Kimimaro hoped to see a look of pride or approval. But instead he got amusement.

On Zabuza's Executioners Blade was a small chip, the sword was missing a chip. Kimimaro looked down to his own blade Kimimaro looked down to his own blade, surprised it even held together. He held it in his hand, then he slowly stood up. Kimimaro once again raised his blade to attack Zabuza, before Zabuza held his hand up as a sign to stop " That's enough boy. Your progress has gone faster then expected. I supposed you have earned a break." Zabuza said as he raised his blade to his forearm. He slowly slid the blade across his skin, cutting himself. At first the blood poured out, down his arm, but then the blood started to flow onto the blade, no into it. Almost as if the blade itself was drinking it, the small chip in the blade began to repair.

Kimimaro stared at the blade, he felt as if the blade was almost alive. Zabuza looked down to Kimimaro and raised a brow " well get back to camp. I'm sure Haku wants some help with that rabbit of yours" Zabuza grunts as he glared at Kimimaru.

Kimimaro was taken back a bit, Zabuza had given him the day off his training. Not wanting to displease Zabuza, Kimimaro nods " Y-yes Lord Zabuza. Thank you " Kimimaro slightly bowed and smiled as he ran back to camp, where Haku was currently resting after her training.

Zabuza turned to the boy running in the other direction. He couldn't help but smile at him and began thinking about them both. They both were talented kids, even more so then he was at their age. He began having a feeling that he'd had a lot of then. One that he would never admit to them. One he will never admit to anyone, not even himself. But he still knew it was there. And damn he couldn't help but be proud of those kids.

Author notes: Well... That's another chapter done. I hope whoever reads this will enjoy it and I want to make this as much as a great and enjoyable fanfic as the next guy. That's why I'm asking if you think you have a good idea to go along with this then tell me. I'm always open for new ideas. Well I hope you enjoy this. Till next time


End file.
